


Out[lie]rs

by LawnNinja



Series: A Little Piece of Something Greater [4]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: (so is Lexaeus but he's not technically in the fic), Dilan's definitely more mad about that than the heart thing, Drabbles, Gen, Mild DDD Spoilers, Xigbar is a computer scientist, flagrant disregard for scientific integrity, prancing merrily through headcanonland, when Even finds out he's almost more mad about that than the whole heart thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 21:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15033596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LawnNinja/pseuds/LawnNinja
Summary: Xemnas and Xigbar kept their long con going for almost ten years before Roxas came along and threw everything off balance in the space of a few months.No matter.Nobodies are expendable, after all.





	1. Chapter 1

"Vexen, come look at this."

Vexen leans over, moving a stack of notebooks and scanning the documents Zexion has up on the screen. "What's this?" He frowns as his eyes pass over numbers that are simply impossible.

"Roxas' results."

"You're certain you didn't make a mistake?"

"Reasonably. I re-ran Axel's, too, and they're quite similar."

Vexen rubs his eyes. "We'll tell no one, except the Superior, until we have a chance to repeat all these tests."

Zexion breathes an exhausted sigh. He can no longer confidently dismiss his dread as a memory dredged up by an empty being.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let your problems solve each other.

Xemnas glares at Xigbar. "Explain."

Xigbar casually leans against the wall. "It's like I said. I can't rig the algorithms any more than I already have, not with Lexaeus pokin' through my revisions. He'll spot somethin' sooner or later."

"What do you suggest, then?"

"Well, you've got a big ol' castle you want searched and some traitors that need to disappear," he says with a dismissive wave of his hand. "Send 'em over, pit one assassin against another. Maybe a few of the old guard don't make it back. Maybe none of 'em."

Xemnas nods. "See that they don't."

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betrayal is a bitter pill to swallow.

Everything Xehanort has done makes so much more sense, now. _Everything_ , right down to Xemnas' obvious disapproval of "displays of false emotions."

Ienzo leans against his old teacher's desk, breathing. In, three seconds. Out, six seconds. Repeat. Slowly, his racing heart calms, and the irrational panic that siezed him fades. Zexion would have scoffed at the notion, but with the revelations that Sora brought to light, things they would not have known had Lea and Riku not been there to save him ...

"I never thought I'd say this, but Demyx was right." He laughs bitterly. "We really did have hearts."


End file.
